Black Fire
by The Evil Policifer
Summary: Bella Swan never loved Edward Cullen. In fact, she wasn't even Bella Swan. As her best friends come to get her Dessa Potter goes back to Hogwarts, but what will happen if the Cullens come too, determined to get her back? Rating may chance. Dessa/Sirius
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So… this is my very first Fanfiction and I hope you'll like it. I'm Dutch so if there's anything wrong with my English please say it in a review so I can chance it.**

**One thing first: Peter is not in this story because I don't like him and he doesn't fit. **

**Well have fun reading…**

It was a normal day considering I was in a house full of vampires. Jasper and Emmett were playing some muggle game on the television I think it was called while Rosalie, Alice and Esmé were sitting in the kitchen deciding which colour my wedding dress should have. Carlisle was in his study probably reading a book. For me, I was sitting in Edweirdo's room next to Penny-head himself.

You must be thinking right now: Bella what is this with this name calling? I thought you loved him with all your heart?

Well, that's where you're wrong. I don't, repeat, don't love Edward. You see I'm not even Bella Swan.

My real name is Iridessa Skyler Potter and I am the twin sister of James Charlus Potter. I am a marauder together with James and our friends Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. Sirius is also my boyfriend. Lily Evans is my best friend and she started dating my brother a while ago (we had a bet on how long it would take to get them dating. I won.). I'm also a animagi just like my fellow marauders, my animal form is a fox which gave me the nickname fire (probably because our muggle studies teacher had told us about fire fox).

I'm supposed to start my seventh year in a few days so I really hope Dumbledore's gonna let me come back. This "going to Forks" thingy was all his idea. I had to befriend the vampires to see if they worked for Voldemort. But they don't even know about magic.

I also hope Dumbledore is gonna let me come back because my wedding to the pansy is in two weeks. I don't want to marry him, I only agreed because Dumbledore said I had to agree to everything they asked.

"Bella, love are you okay?" asked the pansy. He looked at me with a worried expression.

"Of course I'm okay, why wouldn't I be okay? You're here with me right?" I said trying really hard to not let my feelings of hatred show.

"I thought that you might be worried about the wedding." Pff like I wouldn't be worried. Everyone would be worried if they had to marry a vampire that they didn't love.

"No, I'm fine, really" I answered. To my horror he leaned in to me. I tried to not look disgusted when our lips touched. Luckily the kiss didn't last long. After a few seconds he suddenly stood up.

"We have to go downstairs, Alice wants your opinion on the food for the wedding." I pouted and he laughed my not so favourite crooked smile.

We walked downstairs and I had just sat down next to Esmé at the kitchen table when we heard four pops. All the Cullen's immediately stood up from what they were doing and Carlisle went to look out of the window while the others stood around me to protect me.

"Oi, do you really think she's here?" we heard a man's voice say.

"Of course Padfoot, Charlie said she was here." Another man replied. Inside my heart leaped up. Padfoot! That was the nickname of Sirius!

"We shouldn't stand here." A women's voice said. "We should knock on the door."

That's Lily's voice. I thought. So Padfoot is here, and Lily is here. That must mean that James and Remus are here too!

Jasper apparently felt my excitement because he looked a little bit weird at me but before he could say something the doorbell rang.

Before someone could move I ran to the door and opened it. Before me stood my four best friends in the whole world.

"Hello, is uh… Bella here?" asked James.

I was a bit confused of how he didn't recognize me until I remembered that I had changed my appearance with a few glamour charms.

"She sure is Prongsie-boy. " I answered.

"Huh, how do you kno… Dessa?" He seemed to suddenly realise it was me and grabbed me in a huge bear hug.

"Uh James? Can't … Breath…" I gasped.

After James let go I wanted to hug Remus but someone grabbed me from behind.

I looked behind me and saw that all the Cullen's stood behind me.

"What do you think you're doing?" Asked I in a really angry voice. How could they keep me away from my friends?

"We're protecting you. These people could be dangerous. " Answered Penny-head.

"These people are my friends I've known them for a long time so I'm sure they're not dangerous." I replied.

I freed myself from Edwards arms and hugged Remus. After Remus I hugged Lily and she immediately squealed:

"Oh Bella, I missed you so much."

"I missed you to Flower." I answered.

Alice was trying to get my attention but I ignored her because I really wanted to go to Sirius now. Once I reached him I did the only thing that I could think of. I started snogging him.

**I hoped you liked it. I will continue this story and I will try and update ASAP. I would like it if you would review. **

**XXxiez from C.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone. I would like to thank everyone who faved, reviewed and alerted me. **

**And a special thanks to Severus-Snape-Forever-Young for being my first reviewer, and to IggysGirl3 for encouraging me to type it out. Thank you so much everyone. In this chapter I will have a chance of P.O.V. if you don't like that, tell it to me in a review and I will try to please you. Well have fun reading…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. **

It was fantastic. It felt like this was the first time we ever kissed. As our lips touched I got warm and cold altogether and it felt like fireworks exploded. Sirius licked my lower lip and I gladly allowed him entrance. Our tongues battled for dominance. My hands were tangling his hair and he smiled against my lips.

"Mate, I do not want to see my baby sister doing that with my best friend." Said a very angry James. "Find a broom closet or something."

We both broke away from each other and looked at James. Then we shrugged and continued kissing.

But Edweirdo finally regained from his shock and he pulled me backwards.

"Love, what are you doing? Why are you kissing this man? Did you hit your head? Maybe we should let Carlisle take a look at you. And what's he talking about?" He exclaimed pointing at my brother. "Doesn't he know you're an only child?"

I was enraged when I heard his words. Not only did he pull me away from Padfoot but he also questioned my mental health.

I slowly turned around and looked up at him.

"Listen you pansy" I yelled at him. I was so angry that I let my thick British accent slip through.

"Firstly, don't call me love, `cause I'm not and I will never be! Secondly, there's nothing wrong with my mind, maybe you'd better look at yours, I'm sure something's wrong with it with you being a pedophilic stalker!"

I purposely ignored his question about James being my brother. Edward was taken aback by my sudden outburst, just like the rest of the Cullen's.

"That's my girl." Said Sirius.

I looked at him lovingly and he smiled at me.

"Are you here to take me home?" I asked hopefully.

"Er... we can't talk about it here." Said Lily. "Let's go to your house, there we'll explain everything."

I sighed, knowing that it was very important if they didn't want to tell me immediately. No one dared to keep a secret for me anymore because of something that happened in 4th year. Everyone was doing very sneaky about something and no one would tell me so eventually I kidnapped some bunch of first years from Hufflepuf and told them I would lock them up in Snape's dungeons if they wouldn't tell me what was going on. The little firsties were scared like hell and after a few brave tries of keeping the secret they told me what was going on. Turned out everyone was planning a huge party for James and mine birthday. And since that day everybody tells me everything.

Edward P.O.V.

I was in shock… The love of my life just suddenly started snogging some random guy without any hesitation or even a glance at me. And the strangest thing was that I couldn't even read their minds. I listened to the thoughts of my family:

**Alice: **_**What is she doing? She belongs with Edward and these people don't even have a proper sense of fashion. Look at what their wearing! **_

**Jasper:**_** I wonder where she knows them from. According to her emotions she is really happy to see them.**_

**Emmett:**_** That red haired girl is cute. She's almost as beautiful as Rose. Please don't tell Rose I thought that, Edward.**_

**Rosalie: **_**Thank you Bella. Finally someone who stands up to stupid mindreading Edward. I get the feeling we'll be great friends after this.**_

**Esmé: **_**What's wrong with my baby? I thought she loved Edward? **_

**Carlisle: **_**What's with their scent? I could've sweared I've smelt something like that before. They've got the same unique smell as Bella.**_

I'm sure something's wrong with my Bella. She must've eaten something wrong, I'm sure she still loves me. I thought as I finished reading my family's minds. I was slightly offended about what Rosalie had said but I decided I would confront her about it another time.

"Mate, I do not want to see my baby sister doing that with my best friend." Said the messy haired boy angrily.

I was confused, didn't he know Bella was an only child? I decided to try to talk Bella back into sanity.

"Love, what are you doing?"

I pulled her away from the dark haired man.

"Why are you kissing this man? Did you hit your head? Maybe we should let Carlisle take a look at you. And what's he talking about?" I pointed to the messy haired man. "Doesn't he know you're an only child?"

She slowly turned around and looked up at me. I must say I was actually quite scared. But then she started yelling at me and I was even more scared. She yelled that she wasn't my love in a really weird voice. I mean she sounded like she came from the UK or something. And then she shouted that I was a pedophilic stalker. I was angered to hear those words from her. I mean, I only did it for her safety. There could be a tree falling on her roof and without me she could be seriously harmed **(A/N haha siriusly)**. Or a bird could pick her and then she could die. I mean that are very good reasons to stay at night with her, isn't it? And with me being a pedophile? It wasn't my fault I was 109 years old. That's just bullshit.

"That's my girl." Said the boy Bella was kissing. He and Bella exchanged a loving smile and I felt the urge to rip the guy's head of.

"Are you here to take me back?" asked Bella to the four people before her hopefully.

The red haired female answered. "Er… we can't talk about it here. Let's go to your house, there we'll explain everything."

Bella turned around and looked at us.

"Guys, I'm leaving. To another country." She said in a cheerful voice. We all gasped as we heard her say that.

"Why?" Asked Alice in a hurt voice. "I thought you loved us. So why are you leaving? And where are you going? Can we visit you?"

"Well yeah, I lied…" Said Bella sounding not sorry at all. "I didn't love you at all. I actually quite hated you except for Rosalie. I'm not telling you where I'm going `cause I don't want to see you ever again. Oh… and Edward? I'm breaking up with you."

My heart broke and I couldn't even say a word. As she turned around and walked away, followed by the three man and the one woman, I made a promise to myself. I would find her and make her realize she did love me. I would get her back, no matter what it took me…

**So… liked it? Hated it? Please tell me what you thought about it in a review. I love reviews… it makes my day. Still if there are any mistakes with my English also tell it and I will try to make it better. **

**Also… for the kissing scene: I've never been kissed at all so I took my experience from reading other kissing scenes from FanFics I've read before. So it's not that good. Please help me progress my writing skills in English.**

**Well that's all. Thank you for reading and Good Night everybody (I'm writing this at 20:06). **

**XXxiez C.**


	3. really REALLY important message

**This is ****really really important…**

**Okay, so I've been suffering from a major writers block but since a week or so I've been writing again…**

**But I really need some pranks because a story with marauders without pranks is like life without chocolate…**

**So if you've got some ideas of fun pranks, than please put it in a review or pm me, because I really have no good ideas myself…**

**I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while…**

**Thank you so much in advance…**

**Love from Me…**


End file.
